


Tune In and Fall In Love

by WordNerd04



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, F/M, shiro falls in love with the person who hosts that radio station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordNerd04/pseuds/WordNerd04
Summary: Shiro had a routine. Wake up really early, exercise, and then tune in to a random radio station. That routine gets swicthed round when suddenly there's a new radio host and shiro can't help but become a usual caller.





	Tune In and Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galaxaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxaria/gifts).



> This is my chrimas present to my amazing friend, hope you like it!

Shiro usually woke up at 5 in the morning to work out. It was a routine that while he hated, he also liked. His alarm clock rang, and that was his cue to grab some sweatpants, a light hoodie and drive to the closest park. He usually carried his headphones and jogged.   
  
He did not like the first fifteen minutes of it, but once he got into the rhythm he truly enjoyed it. There was a serene silence, and the sun was just starting to rise, leaving beautiful golden rays tainting the plants. That is not to say that it didn't got a bit lonely. After all, 5am is not a time that people like to wake up at. (But he also knew he couldn’t ask any of his friends to jog with him at 5am. That was too much to ask of any human being.)  
  
At 6 his workout was done and he usually drove back to his dorm (a 20 to 30 minute drive) and hung out till his class at 7:30am. (Why did he chose a morning class? He didn't know any better.)   
  
He was switching between radio stations, trying to find the one that wasn't playing commercials when he heard this new voice. He kept it there and listened up. (Shiro tended to be really picky about which radio station he listened to, and so far he hasn’t found one he truly liked.)  
  
"Some of you might be wondering why I'm now at 6am, the ungodly hours of the day.... turns out I had to switch classes so now my radio station had to be moved up!"  
  
Shiro frowned, curious about this girl who seemed comfortable with speaking so casually. She spoke as if she already had this experience before, which by the mention of her time slot, she probably has.  
  
"Anyway, those who don't know me I go by Pidge and this is 104.3! I was usually in the 11pm time slot... enough about me, I'll start playing some music-" She went on into naming the band that was going to play the song and then her voice was gone and replaced with music.  
  
Shiro smiled, enjoying the song. And the girl who talked. 6am was a bit better with her in the radio.  
­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

  
The next time he heard her, he specifically tuned in to those special 4 numbers and waited. He was catching his breath from the day’s run, hands cold and forehead covered with sweat.   
  
"Good morning! Pidge here, how's your guy’s morning going? Mine was horrible because apparently my roommate decided it was okay to finish the cereal but leave the box anyway, what the- Oh I'm getting a call-" Shiro smiled, a chuckle escaping him.  
  
"Hi, this is Pidge!"  
  
"Hey pidge, this is Lance-" the person who was calling said.  
  
"Lance what the fuck you finished the cereal!"  
  
Before the other guy could respond, Pidge had hung up on him. Shiro could hear the soft chuckle she gave as she introduced the upcoming songs. Shiro could hear the amused tone she kept during the rest of her show.

   
When he got to his dorm, he waited another 10 minutes before getting out of the car. As he did, he saved the radio station and made a reminder to search up their phone number.

  
As Shiro came to know, Pidge had usual callers. At 6am, sometimes this Lance guy would call to tease her about something. Sometimes it would be this other guy named Hunk, or this girl named Allura. Hunk would usually say reminders about cafeteria food, about important tests, or even just to request a study tip. Allura would call and radiate positivity and request uplifting songs. Once in a while this other guy Keith would call and ask for advice on homework or suggest a new band. Overall, they all seemed nice people.   
  
Pidge also sent out good lucks to her friends ("Good luck on that math test you have Keith!" She once said as she played what she mentioned was this guy's favorite song.) And Pidge tended to give helpful study tips once in a while, mostly directed at Lance.  
  
"If you have any music suggestions fell free to give me a call. Not you Lance, I've already played enough of Beyoncé."  
  
Pidge said the phone numbers, and Shiro stopped the car and quickly took out his phone to write it down.

* * *

  
  
In the third week of listening to this girl talk about her late nights, and friends and studies, Shiro decided he was brave enough to call. He typed the numbers in the phone and heard the dialing tone echo in his empty car.  
  
"As always, feel free to- Oh I got a call!" Shiro held his breath as he waited for the girl to pick up the phone.   
  
"Hey, this is Pidge here! Better not be you Lance."  
  
.....  
  
.....  
  
Shiro suddenly had no idea what to say.  
  
"I'm not Lance."  
  
Oh god, he heard his voice in the radio and did he always sounded like that? That was horrible. He should just hang up now before he makes a fool out of himself and-  
  
Pidge chuckled.  
  
"That's great. What's your name?"   
  
Should he say Takashi? Maybe... usually that's what his professors called him but-  
  
"Shiro."

Pidge chuckled and Shiro felt himself smile.

“Shiro,” she repeated, like she was testing how the name would sound on her lips- “I like it. So Shiro, what school do you go to?”

“Altea.”

“Nice! Me too, so what’s up Shiro?”

“I like your radio station,” he said, his voice as casual as he could manage.

“Really!? Thank you, I’m glad someone enjoys it. Though I am a bit curious, why are you awake at 6am?” Shiro laughed.

“Exercise.”

“Oh wow, that’s something I’ve never done in my life.” They both laughed and continued the conversation for another minute or so before Shiro had to hang up.

“Have a good day, call again anytime!”

As Shiro pressed the end button, he reassured himself he would indeed call again.

* * *

 

Matt frowned when he saw Shiro thoughtful in class, opposite to how she was usually always taking notes and being very attentive. After the professor was done talking and each student was left to work on their own projects, Matt turned to Shiro.   
  
"So what's wrong?" Matt asked, Shiro immediately snapped his head and frowned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well you didn't copy down each word the teacher said, so I assume there's something wrong."   
  
"Well there's not."   
  
Matt watched him for a moment, narrowing his eyes before shrugging and letting it go.   
  
"Did I told you that Katie started a radio station?" Shiro perked up at that, shaking his head.  
  
"You mean Katie who doesn't like to talk to people is now talking to people willingly?" Matt laughed and nodded.  
  
"Exactly. I haven't had the chance to hear her, but from what I'd hear she's enjoying it." Shiro smiled.  
  
"You know Shiro, she-"  
  
"Matt, if this is another attempt to set me up with her let me tell you that I'm not interested."   
  
"Fine fine. But I feel like you two would really click." Shiro chuckled and shook his head. He wasn't going to admit that the real reason he turned that down was because of Pidge.  


* * *

  
  
"God don't you hate it when people try to set you up?!" Pidge groaned at 6:15 am that day. Shiro laughed, his hands on the steering wheel.   
  
"I mean, sure I may have had a crush on this guy when I was in middle school but my brother has not let that die. Is it just me or does anyone else have this problem?"  Shiro immediately called and waited for her to pick up, a grin already making its way to his face.  
  
"Hey Pidge." Shiro could feel her smile through the phone.  
  
"Hey Shiro! You having fun hearing me complain about all this."  
  
"Definitely.  In fact, I have a friend who keeps wanting to set me up with his sister. Which, she's great but also I haven't seen her since high school." Pidge laughed.  
  
"Oh god that's hilarious!"   
  
"I swear that one day he'll try to get me to marry her."   
  
"If you do, you got to invite me to the wedding," Pidge mentioned in between her chuckles.   
  
"Definitely."   
  
Afterwards they talked a bit more about siblings until it near the end of Pidge's segment. Like always, the girl asked if he had a specific song in mind.   
  
This time instead of requesting something that matched his playlist, he went for a love song that was somehow running in his head. He was sure he heard it once because it was in a show’s finale or something.   
  
There was a small pause and Shiro took a deep breath, hoping that Pidge wouldn’t think it’s weird he requested that.  
  
"Okay I can do that."   
  
And then their call ended and Shiro was left with the realization that Pidge, Pidge was the one who made him think of love songs. Shiro was left hoping that Pidge didn’t reach that conclusion too.

* * *

 

The next time he tuned in to Pidge's radio station, there was a Taylor Swift song playing.  
  
That, by all means, was weird.  
  
Mostly because of the fact that Pidge tended to not play love songs unless requested. And this song was very much one of the finest love songs created.   
  
"So, I think you can all recognize the song. Coming up-"   
  
There was a ring and Shiro would only assume she was getting a call.  
  
"Hello, this is-"  
  
"Ooohhhh PIDGE IS IN LOVE!" By now Shiro could recognize Lance's voice.   
  
"I am- why would you- that's so-"  
  
"I don't hear you denying it."   
  
For a second, Shiro's heart fluttered. Then he reminded himself of the possibility that Pidge liked him. After all, they've never even met.   
  
"You know what Lance-"  
  
"So you gonna tell us who lover boy is?"   
  
Pidge hung up afterwards, making Shiro let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. She got another call afterwards, and it was another friend asking for gossip about who this person was and if they ever met them. Pidge only groaned and gave no answers. No answers…. This didn’t help Shiro’s nerves.   
  
When there were about 15 minutes left in her segment, Shiro called in.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Oh thank god. Hey Shiro!"   
  
As much as Shiro wanted to ask about who exactly made Pidge play love songs, he didn't.  Instead he talked about his physics class and finals and in return, Pidge listed helpful studying tips. By the end of their conversation, both of them were left with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Before I'm off, I'm going to be playing- Oh I got a call. This is going to be my last one."  
  
Pidge picked it up.

  
"I know who he is," Lance said with a smug tone. Pidge played another song immediately afterwards, and Shiro was only left hoping that he knew as much as Lance did.

* * *

  
When Shiro showed up to his physics classroom, Matt was already there with a cup of coffee. Shiro smiled and took a seat, yawning. Matt only smiled and then shook his head.  
  
"Guess what Takashi?" Shiro turned to look at him, an amused grin on his face.   
  
"Katie-"  
  
"Is this you trying to get me to date her again?" Matt laughed and patted his shoulder.  
  
"That's actually not it. Katie apparently found someone else. One of her friends told me she apparently has a crush on this one guy from her radio thing." Shiro widened his eyes.   
  
"I didn't believe it either! I mean, she had a crush on you like on middle school, and I swore she wouldn't grow out of it!"   
  
"Middle school?"   
  
"Yeah, I might tune in tomorrow to hear her."   
  
Shiro nodded. Thinking that what if- what if Katie was Pid- Shiro stopped himself from finishing that thought.  
  
"So what about you? Who caught your attention?" Shiro blushed and tried to deny it, only for it to come out in stutters.  
  
"Seriously Takashi, did you think I wouldn't notice?"  
  
"It's complicated." Matt nodded, but nonetheless gave him a wink before he took out his lap top and began to work on an assignment Shiro was sure was due today. That was the nice thing about a friend like Matt, he could figure out when he could push a topic and when he could figure it out by himself…  


* * *

  
"What do you want me to play today?" Pidge asked. Shiro only hummed in response.   
  
"I don't know, but I feel like listening to Aerosmith."  Pidge laughed.  
  
"Okay, I can do that."  
  
Pidge played one of their songs, and afterwards she picked up another caller. Shiro's heart stopped when he heard the voice.  
  
"Hey pidge!" Pidge laughed.  
  
"Oh look, that's my brother, Matt."   
  
Oh god.

Pidge was Katie.

….

….

And Matt knew.

* * *

  
The next day in class, Shiro just wanted to skip and avoid seeing Matt. It was too late, for Matt had spotted him and had a smirk on his face. Matt had figured out the ‘it’s complicated’ factor of his crush, goddammit.  
  
"So."  
  
"Stop."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I don't like her," Shiro stated as convincingly as he could, taking a seat and taking out more books than necessary. Matt sat down too. Shiro prayed for the teacher to show up and start his lecture.  
  
"I didn't say you did."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Too much for me setting you guys up, huh? You already fell for her without my help!"   
  
Shiro only groaned and covered his face with his hands.

What Shiro should have seen coming was when Matt decided to call him that very night.

  
"Hey Shiro, meet me at 6 in the library?"   
  
"Matt, why are you calling me at 11pm telling me to meet you at 6am in the library?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Will you come?"   
  
Shiro couldn't gather an excuse besides 'that's when your sister starts her show and I can't miss it' so instead he only groaned but agreed to meet him there. He was close enough to Matt to know he should not ask why they were meeting. It could be as easy as stargazing, or as intricate as making Shiro search an empty parking lot in search for old bolts.   
  
The next day Shiro woke up and went out for his jog. And right afterwards, he went to meet up Matt. He hope he wasn't too sweaty, but just in case he put a hoodie over his tank top.   
  
It didn't take long to spot Matt, who was pacing in front of the library, wearing a big bomber jacket. The boy smiled once he saw Shiro, waving at him and jogging towards him.  
  
"Here, I wanna take you somewhere." Immediately, Matt grabbed Shiro by his arm and began dragging him who knows where. Shiro walked along, too tired to question the guy.  
  
They walked down a part of the college that Shiro had never known existed. They air was cool against Shiro's face, making him grimace at the cold. He looked at Matt, part of himself remembering the girl he was related to. Katie... who apparently went by Pidge as well. His heart beat faster at the thought of her. God, who would have thought that Matt's sister turned out to be the girl who stole his heart.   
  
"Matt, are we close?" Shiro asked, his nose beginning to feel numb from the cold. Matt nodded.  
  
"Yup. It should be really close- there it is!"   
  
Matt pointed to a cabin that was surrounded by a lot of equipment. There was a big satellite on the roof and there were fairy lights hung around the door. Shiro smiled at the sight.  
  
"This is Altea's radio station!" Shiro widened his eyes, but before he could protest Matt had grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door.  
  
Matt slammed opened the door, and Shiro took in the sight. It was comforting. There was a small studio, lots of magazines and books, some cds and vinyl’s laying on the carpet. The walls were covered in posters, varying from local events to musicians and movie posters. Matt led him to the station where his sister was working. She had a head set on and she was talking about a song that Shiro guessed someone might have requested. Pidge was small compared to the chair she sat on, almost as if the chair itself was eating the girl.   
  
Matt cleared his throat and Pidge turned around, a smile coming to her face. Shiro felt his cheeks blush. Was she this cute all the time? Her hair was sticking out in a million different directions, it was short and hazel, like her eyes. Her cheeks were like small constellations against her cheeks.  
  
"And I'll be right back, I got some visitors! It's my brother and-" Matt gave her a grin.   
  
"I brought Shiro with me."  
  
"Shiro?" Pidge whispered in disbelief, her eyes now finding her brother's friend.   
  
"Be right back," she immediately put some random music on and stood up. Her cheeks were flushing, and she tried to quickly put the mess that was her hair down. The large green sweater she was wearing seemed endearing, Shiro thought.   
  
"Hi! So you are Shiro, I'm Pidge. I mean, you probably figured that out! I didn't expect to see you? At all! Matt?" She turned towards Matt, trying to get an explanation out of him.  
  
"Right, so remember Takashi?" Pidge raised her eyebrow and glanced at Shiro.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, apparently he also goes by Shiro," Matt winked at her and then took out his phone.  
  
"Well my class is starting so I gotta go, bye now!"  
  
Matt left in less than five seconds, leaving Pidge with a small smile. Shiro chuckled.  
  
"That wasn't subtle of him," he mentioned. Pidge snorted and shook her head, one of her hands grabbing her glasses so they wouldn't fall at the motion.  
  
"Not at all."   
  
"So, Takashi, did my brother mentioned how I liked you in middle school?" Pidge mentioned with a playful grin.   
  
"Oh yeah he did."  Pidge laughed.  
  
"That's embarrasing." Shiro laughed.  
  
"Matt stopped mentioning you after a while, saying that you found someone," Pidge mentioned, one of her hands fiddling with her bottom of her sweaters.   
  
"He's right. There's this one girl who has a radio station in the ungodly hours of the morning."  
  
Pidge widened her eyes.  
  
"Turns out, she's related to Matt."   
  
Pidge let out a chuckle.  
  
"That's a relief, cause I also liked this guy who kept making calls. The one time he requested a love song it really threw me off though."   
  
Shiro stepped closer, one of his hands hesitantly laying on her waist. Pidge stepped closer, her hands wrapping around his neck. Her eyes were darting to his lips, a smirk on her face.  
  
"You know, I hate that Matt was right about this."   
  
Shiro shrugged.   
  
"I don't really mind." He smiled and then leaned closer, pressing his lips against hers. 

* * *

“It is now 6:14 am. As you all now I’m Pidge, and as your co-host today you have Shiro!”

“Morning.”

“Anyway, he’ll be joining us once in a while. So to all of you who have any quizzes today, good luck. Lance, you got this. To the rest of you who are having amazing mornings, how?”

Shiro laughed, only to be hit by Pidge’s shoulder. He glanced at her and she laughed.

“We got a call,” Shiro watched Pidge pressed another button before leaning back against his chest. She was sitting on his lap, managing to reach everything she needed by just stretching her short arms.

“Pidge! So you and Shiro finally got together!” Shiro watched her blush and try to come up with a response, only to be speechless. Shiro grinned and turned on the headset that he was wearing.

“It took us long enough,” he spoke before placing a kiss on Pidge’s forehead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> review ^^


End file.
